


Sore Throat Remedy

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex takes her sick girlfriend to Leonardo's to soothe her sore throat.





	

Anne’s time in Pandoria had weakened her immune system, so whenever something was going around, she would inevitably catch it. It was never as bad as that first flu she’d caught upon returning to Jorvik, but that just meant that Anne could complain more about it.

“This is because I fussed over you so much the first time, isn’t it?” said Alex, sitting on the edge of Anne’s bed and stroking Anne’s hair back from her sweaty forehead.

“Yep,” said Anne, a smug smile on her face. “You brought this on yourself.”

“And you still absolutely refuse to try any druid remedies,” said Alex. Anne nodded.

“The only one I’ll have is the lobster-claw seed pods when I get cramps,” said Anne. “Those are gifts sent by Aideen herself.”

“Fussy,” said Alex, and kissed her forehead. “I’ll get you some more pills for the fever.”

“And some more hot lemon drinks and chicken noodle soup. Oh, and some vaporub and cough drops,” Anne listed.

“Actually,” said Alex. “Since I’ll have to go into Jorvik City to get all this stuff, you can come with me.”

“What? But I’m sick,” said Anne, coughing.

“Then you can sit on the bench being miserable. The fresh air will do you good,” said Alex. “I’ll take you to Leonardo’s.”

“Bribery,” Anne accused, but pulled back the blankets and got out of bed, shivering. “Get me something nice to wear.”

“You look nice in everything,” said Alex.

“Fine, I’ll get it myself,” said Anne. “Maybe I should shower first, too.”

Alex chuckled while her girlfriend headed into the bathroom. She stripped the sheets off the bed too, wanting to wash them to get the sickness out of them. If she’d known that getting Anne out of bed was easy as promising her ice cream, she would’ve done it sooner. While Anne spent her usual thirty minutes in the shower, Alex took the sheets to the manor’s laundry, fetched some clean ones, and made the bed. The shower finally turned off just as Alex was stuffing the last pillow into its case.

“I already feel a lot better after that shower,” said Anne, walking out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her.

“You look better too,” said Alex. “Now you just have to get dressed and ready to go.”

“You should get changed too,” said Anne.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” asked Alex, looking down at her tunic and leggings. They were clean.

“Darling, it’s a tunic. Wear civilian clothes,” said Anne.

“Alright, fine,” said Alex. At least Anne wasn’t insisting she shower. Alex checked the time on her way over to the wardrobe. They still had at least an hour and a half before they had to be there. Alex reluctantly changed into jeans and a grey t-shirt, then turned to find Anne in pale jeans and a pink sweater.

“Much better,” said Anne. “Now, let’s go.” Before she left, though, Anne stuffed a packet of tissues in her pocket, knowing she’d need them later.

On the bus, Anne fretted about being the one to make everyone else on the bus sick. Alex only kissed her forehead and told her to stop fretting so much. Even if it was a wonderful thing to see Anne caring about other people. She’d been such a stuck-up snob in high school. But so much had changed since then.

Anne nearly dozed off on the bus, and Alex had to shake her awake and support her body weight as they changed to a tram headed to Governor’s Fall.

“Do you have the shopping list?” Anne asked, blinking sleepily as the tram started off.

“Yeah,” said Alex. “Chicken noodle soup, honey, lemons, pain killers, cough drops, tissues, vaporub, and oranges.”

“Add ice cream to the list too,” said Anne.

“And ice cream,” Alex amended, laughing.

Anne had been shivering since she’d gotten off the bus, and now her shivering became more intense as they walked into the chilled ice cream parlour.

“Should’ve brought a blanket,” said Alex.

“I am not carrying a blanket around in public,” said Anne, sounding appalled at the very idea. Alex laughed and looked around for a booth. The ones closer to the door would be warmer, but that would impede their view of the stage. Well, if Anne complained, Alex decided that she’d move seats.

“Wait here,” said Alex, showing Anne to a booth. “You want strawberry?”

“Boysenberry,” said Anne. “Please.” Alex kissed her forehead and left to order their ice creams. When she returned, Anne was shivering but looked quite happy.

“Are you comfortable here?” asked Alex, squeezing in beside her. Anne immediately snuggled up to her side and nodded.

“Can you feed me?” asked Anne. “It’s so romantic.”

“Alright,” said Alex, and spooned some ice cream out of Anne’s little glass dish. Her girlfriend licked her lips after tasting it, nodding her approval.

“I bet this will taste awesome when I can taste again,” said Anne.

“Trust me, it does,” said Alex. “I’ve had boysenberry a few times.” She’d gone for chocolate orange this time, though, enjoying the sweetness.

As Anne ate her frozen treat, she found that the soreness in her throat was disappearing, soothed by the coldness of the dessert.

“This is the best remedy for a sore throat,” said Anne, politely resisting the urge to lick the bowl clean. “I used to eat tubs of ice cream when I was younger and had a sore throat.”

“And yet you always looked perfect,” said Alex.

“You only knew me in high school,” said Anne, giggling. “When I cared too much about my appearance.”

“So did you come here for the ice cream or for Leonardo’s ice cream?” asked Alex.

“Both,” said Anne. “And because I wanted to spend time with you outside the sick room.”

“Of course,” said Alex, putting her arm around her girlfriend. Anne smiled, perfectly content, and began to fall asleep. She was still sick, no matter how much better she was feeling. 

When Lisa finally came out to perform, Anne was fast asleep. Lisa would probably not be too happy about Anne sleeping through her performance, but Alex didn’t care. At least she was there. Maybe not up the front at one of the tables gazing in awe at her like Louisa was doing, but she was there. Supporting her friend.


End file.
